


Within Attraction

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Yoga AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> A long ago prompted fic

Saturday mornings for Rose Tyler always meant two things: coffee and yoga, or more importantly, coffee and her yoga instructor. She had started taking lessons on a dare. Rose had been telling Shareen yoga couldn't be as difficult as she was making it out to be and Shareen bet her a tenner she couldn't last a month. Rose had shown up for her first lesson ready to kick some arse and collect, but the moment the instructor walked through the door Rose forgot all about the money and the bet and the importance of breathing. He was easily the most gorgeous human being Rose had ever seen: slim, tall, fit, a little bit foxy, with some really great hair. It was only Shareen's sharp elbow jab which brought her back to her senses. Turning to give her friend a why-didn't-you-warn-me glare, Rose was met with a triumphant expression and she groaned, knowing that bet or no bet she was going to show up for every lesson this bloke planned to teach.

She left her first class sore in places she had not previously been aware she could be sore in and in a fantastic mood because Doctor J. Smith (who encouraged all of his - mostly female - students to call him Doctor) had come over to help her no less than three times, placing those amazing hands on her waist and legs. The thought of those long, slim fingers on (or in) other parts of her was enough to fuel Rose's fantasies until the next lesson. Even Shareen's gloating "I knew it" phone call could not make Rose regret having a crush on a young and attractive yoga instructor.

Her classes continued to be the highlight of her week, helping to take her mind off her mundane 9-5 struggle to make ends meet. She was steadily improving in technique, and the overall tone of her body frequently received compliments from the Doctor. Sometimes she almost thought he spent more time with her than he did her classmates - offering suggestions and tips and putting those gorgeous hands on her body to improve or correct her posture - and occasionally he would seek her out to talk for a few minutes after class, mostly about some new position they had gone over that day. She had done what Shareen referred to as stalking and Rose called important Internet research, finding out where he went to university (Cambridge) and that he practiced medicine at Royal Hope (also that he was well-traveled and had minored in Physics). Logically she knew that he was way, way out of her league, but that didn't mean she couldn't imagine what it would be like to feel those hands on her without the thin layer of yoga pants.

All of that changed the day Rose walked into class to find a new student. Under any other circumstances Rose would have liked the woman - she was charming, posh, and an interesting conversationalist, but it was obvious from the moment that the Doctor entered the room that he had a new admirer and one that was not afraid to show her interest. She hung on his every word, batting her eyelashes and frequently asking him to help her with the new position even when it was painfully obvious the woman had a complete grasp on how it was done. When Shareen whispered that the new woman's name was Reinette and she had just moved from France to intern at Royal Hope, Rose swore under her breath. There was a part of her that wanted to go toe-to-toe with Reinette for the Doctor's affections, but the bigger part quietly curled up and conceded defeat knowing that her lack of A-levels and entry level job were no match for a medical degree and French fashion.

At the end of class, Rose slipped out of the back almost before the Doctor had finished dismissing them. She was not at all eager to watch Reinette gush all over the Doctor or to watch him fall for her as he surely would. Shareen gave her a sympathetic smile but Rose ignored her - she was not interested in anyone's pity. During the following week, Rose considered quitting the class, unwilling to watch the Doctor and Reinette's unfolding romance (her mind's eye provided soft music, dancing, and red wine for the happy couple), but whenever the thought crossed her mind she hastily dismissed it. If there was anything she knew about herself, it was that she was no quitter and she had no intention of letting Little Miss French Import make her start now.

Rose walked into class the next Saturday with her head held high, barely sparing a glance at either the Doctor or Reinette. She was paying for this class to improve her body and mind, not to dwell on some stupid crush. She went through the class in the same frame of mind, pushing her body to new limits and setting the bar high for her classmates. Several times the Doctor stopped by her mat to compliment her, but Rose offered him only a tight nod in response. His look was puzzled, she was usually friendly and full of smiles, but Rose resisted his charm and pushed herself further. She left class more sore than she had thought possible but feeling remarkably proud of herself. 

This pattern continued for the next several weeks. Without the distraction of watching the Doctor during class, Rose was definitely seeing the improvement in her energy levels and her flexibility (and didn't that just invite all sorts of fun thoughts). She was cordial to Reinette, gradually discovering that the woman was not the vicious, man-stealing vixen that she had originally pegged her to be, but was actually a pleasant-tempered interesting woman about Rose's own age who was feeling a little lost in London. The two women became not exactly friends, but no longer enemies, and during one of their conversations Rose learned that Reinette was promised to a man back in France and she suddenly found the air a little more breathable. 

Rose had been attending yoga classes faithfully for almost six months when she came down with a very bad case of the flu, missing two weeks in a row. When she finally made it back, she greeted all of her classmates warmly, even gracing the Doctor with a smile, and then concentrated on catching up on the new positions they had learned. As she left, the Doctor stopped her, solicitously enquiring after her health and well-being, and she responded with a smile, the first real tongue-touched one she had given him in weeks, telling him that she was fine and then moving towards the exit. She had barely brushed past him before his voice stopped her, a quiet "Rose Tyler" that had her spinning around with a raised eyebrow. He had quite a different expression on his face than she had seen before, and his tentative "Did you maybe want to get chips, if you aren't busy?" was one of the most charming things she had ever seen. She held out her hand wordlessly and he grinned, grabbing it and whispering, "Run!" And they did.


End file.
